Overbrook, Ottawa
Overbrook is a community located in the east end of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. It is across the Rideau River, from the neighbourhoods of Lower Town and Sandy Hill and just to the south of Vanier, Rockcliffe Park and New Edinburgh. To the east of Overbrook are the suburbs of Gloucester. Overbrook has a very small surface area, and a high population density. Overbrook's main street is Queen Mary Street, which runs from North River Rd. to St. Laurent Boulevard. It's bounded on the north by the former city of Vanier, on the west by the Rideau River and Vanier Parkway, on the south by the Queensway and on the east by St. Laurent Boulevard. The eastern part of the neighbourhood overlaps with the Castle Heights neighbourhood. The neighbourhood was in the fifth of 5 socio-economic levels, with 1 representing the most advantaged neighbourhood and 5 the least advantaged neighbourhood. A minority (36%) of the residents owned their homes, while 64% rented. Housing is unaffordable for many residents in West Overbrook; 32% spend more than 30% of their income on shelter. Eight percent of the dwellings were reported to be in need of major repairs (higher than city average). The number of persons per room (0.46), a measure of crowding, was also higher than the city average. In 2005, the property crime rate of 66.4 per thousand people was higher than the city average of 57 per thousand people. Personal crime rates were also higher than the city average of 24 per thousand people, at 52.8 per thousand people. The west side of Overbrook ("West Overbrook") is growing with several active infill developments given the changing demographic of the area. With several home renovations projects, addition of low-rise condos, new executive town homes, and even a recent premium apartment building addition that overlooks the historic Rideau River, River Rain Park, Sandy Hill's Strathcona Park (Ottawa), and Rideau Tennis Club. Referred to by developers as an "up and coming" community in Ottawa that is located just minutes from downtown, West Overbrook has access to several local amenities including shopping and sports entertainment, transportation, churches, public and private schools, as well as federal NCC parkland that supports the Capital Pathway Bike Path and trails. This community is growing with new families given the quality of life offered to working parents and empty nesters who look to live on the edge of the downtown core, while also enjoying open, green space. Demographics According to the 2006 Census, the community has a population of 9,437, with the largest immigrant groups being Lebanese (495) and Haitian (225). Roman Catholicism is the predominant religion, observed by 5,685 residents. Immigration, especially from Lebanon, has caused a continuing increase in residents with Muslim backgrounds; it is the second largest faith, encompassing 1,135 followers. Gangs * Eastside Mafia Crips * Ledbury-Banff Crips * Overbrook Bloods * Overbrook Crips Rappers and Rap Groups * Links * Overbook page on RapDictionary * Overbrook, Ottawa page on Wikipedia See Also * Ottawa, Ontario Category:Places Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Wikipedia Category:RapDictionary